The present invention comprises a new ivy Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fix 137’.
‘Fix 137’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has white, single-type flowers, deep green, glossy foliage with distinct zonation, vigorous growth, trailing plant habit and very good branching characteristics.
‘Fix 137’ originated from a hybridization made in the summer of 2002 in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was a seeding derived by self-pollination of a wild Pelargonium peltatum plant, designated as ‘i99-2043-8’, with white flowers, medium to late flowering, and a more compact plant habit with less vigor.
The male parent of ‘Fix 137’ was a seeding grown out of a unpatented, seed propagated variety commercially known as ‘Tornado’ with smaller white flowers, early flowering, strong seed set, foliage with weak zonation, and long and relatively thin, but strong branching.
‘Fix 137’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2003 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fix 137’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 2003 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in February of 2004 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fix 137’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fix 137’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Germany on Mar. 25, 2008, in the European Union on Oct. 10, 2008, and in Canada on Feb. 11, 2009. ‘Fix 137’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.